


My One and Only Star

by strangejimmy



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Friendship, Heartbreak, Love Confessions, M/M, Sad, True Love, Unrequited Love
Language: Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-09 20:43:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20516144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangejimmy/pseuds/strangejimmy
Summary: Ipipikit ang aking mga mata, at doon makikita kita. Ang aking bituin.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello this is my first fan fic. Sana suportahan niyo and magustuhan niyo, I'm just inspired right now to write this kind of story so I hope you'll love it.

"Please Yeol stop.." bulong ko sa kanya habang ang aking ulo ay nakayuko. I can't stare at his raging eyes. _Not now. Not like this._

Sobrang bigat ng nararamdaman ko ngayon, I can't think of another way rather than this. Parehas kaming masasaktan, mawawasak pero ito lang ang alam kong tanging paraan.

I want us to have a happy ending we both dream. And I don't want to stop him from chasing his dreams, and from having a great future. _I just can't._

Napapikit ako ng aking mata ng maramdaman ko ang malakas ng paglagapak ng kanyang kamao sa aking gilid, sa matigas na pader.

Ang mga luha na kanina ko pa pinipigilan ay unti-unit ng kumawala sa aking mata. He's in pain too. Blood started to drift form his left hand.

"Why Baek? Saan ako nagkulang?" His voice broke and that line made me stare at his eyes.

Mas nadurog ang puso ko ng makita ko ang mga luha na bumabagsak sa kanyang mata na para bang ulan na walang tigil.

_"No, hindi ka nagkulang at hinding-hindi ka magkukulang sakin Yeol. Ako.. ako mismo yung problema, sakin yung mali, ako yung wawasak sayo. Ako at ako lang ang sisira sa 'ting dalawa."_

Gustong-gustong kumawala ng mga salitang 'yan sa bibig ko, pero nanatili akong walang imik at nakatitig sa mga matang nagpahulog sakin ng ilang beses.

And just like a time bomb..

_Everything went black._


	2. Kahihiyan at Umpisa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please bear with my grammatical errors. Thank you!

"Baek bilisan mo! Ano ba?!" bulyaw sa 'kin ni Kyungsoo.

Habang nag-aayos ako ng gamit ko, pinipilit niya 'kong sumama sa kaniya para manood ng basketball game na ginaganap ngayon sa gymnasium.

I rolled my eyes at him. "Ayoko ngang sumama okay?" mas lalo namang sumama ang timpla ng mukha niya dahil sa sagot ko.

Yumuko ako at pinulot ang nahulog kong ballpen sa sahig. Narinig ko ang buntong hininga niya, at ramdam ko ang pagkaubos ng pasensiya niya sa 'kin.

"Look, kung ayaw mo edi wag. Marami pa namang papshies dun galing sa ibang school." Iritadong sabi niya, and in just a second he's infront of the door of our room.

_He's teasing me! _

"Teka eto na, sasama na." He smirked at his victory.

I don't have a choice. Kung hindi ako sasama sa kaniya; uuwi akong mag-isa, at isa pa sayang ang opportunity.

_I smiled at my own thought._ Isinukbit ko ang aking backpack sa aking kaliwang braso pagkatapos kong ayusin ang laman nito.

"Baek stop smiling, you're making me cringe." Nagulat na lang ako ng hatakin niya 'ko palabas nang aming classroom at nagmamadaling tumakbo kami sa ngayo'y tahimik na hallway ng aming building. 

Mukhang maganda nga ang laban ngayon, kasi halos lahat ng classroom ay wala ng mga estudyante at malayo pa lang rinig ko na agad ang hiyawan ng mga kababaihan at sangkabaklaan.

_Is he playing? _ _Stop! Stop!_

Agad akong napailing sa naisip ko at nag-focus sa pagtakbo palabas ng Grade 12 building. Nakakahingal ma'y nagpatuloy kami sa pagtakbo, at unti-unti'y mas naging malinaw sa aking pandinig ang sigawan ng mga tao.

"Defense! Defense!" The thrill is on the game, base sa excitement ng boses ng mga tao mukhang nasa 4th quarter na ang laro.

"Shit bakla matatapos na yata!" Sigaw ni Kyunsoo at mas binilisan pa ang kanyang pagtakbo habang hawak-hawak ang kanang kamay ko.

Nakarating kami sa pinto ng gymnasium at tumambad sa 'min ang punong-puno ng mga estudyante na stadium. Kanya-kanyang hawak ng banner ang bawat isa, marami rin akong nakitang mga estudyante na nag-aaral sa school na kalaban ng team namin.

At sumabak na kami sa matinding pakikipagsiksikan para lang pumunta sa harap ng court at makita ng mas maayos ang laban ng dalawang kupunan.

Nang makapunta kami sa harap ay doon ko lang nakita ang score, 85-83 and it was in favor sa kalaban na team. At mayroon na lang natitirang dalawang minuto ang team namin upang maipanalo ang laban.

In an instant, my eyes locked on one person the moment I saw him.

_Park _ _Chanyeol_ _.._

Hindi ko maiwasang hindi siya titigan dahil sa mabilis niyang pagtakbo at pag-dribble patungo sa kabilang ring.

Bagay na bagay sa kaniya ang kulay asul na jersey, mas lalo nitong nadepina ang kanyang katamtamang kulay.

His biceps were tighten, and every move his taking ay para bang nasa isa siyang photoshoot. Tumutulo na ang pawis sa kanyang katawan but it makes him more hot.

Parang gusto ko itong punasan para hindi na makasagabal sa kanyang paglalaro. _Self tigil__._ _Huwag kang maharot!_

I crossed my two fingers ng mag-attempt si Chanyeol ng 2 points, he jumped and throw the ball to the ring. Sobrang ramdam mo ang kaba ng bawat isa, at kahit ako di ako makahinga ng maayos.

_Please sana ma-shoot!_

But he didn't succeeded kaya naman nadismaya ang mga schoolmates ko at tuwang-tuwa naman ang mga estudyante ng kalaban naming school.

He was known for being the MVP every year, at kahit sa kalapit naming mga schools ay sobrang kilala siya. Kaya naman sobrang dami niyang taga-hanga at aaminin ko, isa ako sa kanila.

I don't know when it started, but one day nagising na lang ako na siya na ang isa sa dahilan ng pagmulat ng aking mga mata araw-araw. My day was not complete kapag hindi ko man lang siya makita o masulyapan. Also he's one of the reason kaya nag-aaral ako ng mabuti, because I want him to notice me. Pero alam ko namang malabo mangyari iyon.

Nagpatawag ng time-out ang coach nila Chanyeol at isang minuto na lang ang natitira para sa kanila.

Agad siyang kumuha ng gatorade at walang tigil na uminom dito. Bawat lagok ay siya ring paggalaw ng kanyang adam's apple kaya hindi ko rin mapigilang mapalunok ng sarili kong laway.

_Shit ang hot!_

Kitang-kita ko ang determinasyon niyang ipanalo ang laban, at alam kong ayaw niya talagang magpatalo. He's so serious on listening to his coach to the point na para siyang mananapak.

The time-out ended at bumalik na ang dalawang kupunan sa loob ng court. Kitang-kita mo ang tensiyon ng dalawang magkalaban na grupo, at walang gustong magpatalo.

Pumito na ang referee nagsimula na ulit sa pagtakbo ang oras sa court. Nakuha ng kalaban ang bola ngunit agad naman itong na-steal ng kagrupo ni Chanyeol at tumakbo papunta sa kabilang ring.

Lahat ay sumisigaw, pati ako ay kinakabahan sa susunod na mangyayari. He's waiting on the three point line, and I know na the moment na maipasa sa kanya ang bola sure ball na mananalo na sila.

Ipapasa na sana sa kaniya ang bola pero iba ang nangyari.

Nagulat na lang ako ng makita kong sa pwesto ko papunta ang bola. Para bang tumigil ang mundo ko at wala akong ibang maisip kung hindi ang bolang tatama na sa 'kin.

"Baek ilag!" rinig kong sigaw ni Kyungsoo pero para bang sinemento ang paa ko sa sahig at hindi ko ito maigalaw.

Wala akong ibang maisip kaya ang tanging nagawa ko na lamang ay ipikit ang aking mata at hintayin na tumama sa akin ang bola.

_Fucking shit!_

Nagulat ako ng imbis na bola ang tumama sa 'kin ay isang matitikas na bisig ang yumakap sa aking baywang at prinotektahan ako sa paparating na bola.

Tumama ito sa kanyang likod, kaya naman pareho kaming na out of balance at napahiga sa sahig ng court.

Akala ko'y tatama ang ulo ko sa sahig pero hindi, gamit ang matikas niyang braso prinotektahan niya ang aking ulo sa pagka-bagok. Ramdam ko ang lamig ng sahig at ang katahimikan ng paligid.

Pero iisang bagay lang ang rumehistro sa 'kin.

_It can't be. I know that smell. _

_Hindi ako pwedeng magkamali. _ _Siya lang nag-iisang nagmamay-ari ng ganung pabango. _

Unti-unti ay binuksan ko ang aking mata at tumambad sa 'kin ang napaka-gwapo niyang mukha.

_Chanyeol_ _.._

Walang tigil ang pagtakbo ng kabayo sa puso ko ng matitigan ko ang maiitim niyang pares ng mga mata.

I always dream about this, yung araw na matitigan ko ng malapitan ang kanyang perpektong mukha.

Parang bombang sumabog ang tunog sa aking tenga ng hudyat na tapos na ang laban.

Doon nag-sink in sa 'kin lahat. Nakapatong sa katawan ko si Chanyeol, and everyone was looking at us in state of shock.

"We lost." Rinig kong bulong niya, and his voice was cold.

Mabilis siyang tumayo sa pagkakapatong sa 'kin, at tumayo rin ako sa pagkakahiga sa sahig. Tumingin ako sa aking paligid at wala paring imik ang mga taong nakapaligid sa amin.

Nanginginig ang aking kamay na dinampot ko ang aking backpack na nahulog rin sa sahig. Niyakap ko ito at ibinalik ang tingin kay Chanyeol.

Ang talim ng tingin niya sa 'kin na para bang any moment ay kaya niya akong saktan.

"You're going to pay for it." He coldly said it, at parang umikot ang tiyan ko ng marinig ko ang mga salitang 'yon na lumabas sa kanyang bibig.

_Because of that one wrong move.._

_Everything will change.._

_My world will change forever._


End file.
